Kern
|largest_city = Bakersfield |official_languages = , |regional_languages = , |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = Alejandro Vaslov |rulertitle = Premier |govthead = |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = August 6, 2007 |formation_event = Association with the United States of JBR |formation_date2 = June 10, 2010 |formation_event2 = Independence from the United States of JBR |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_animal = California kit fox |area = 41,750 sq mi |population = about 7,490,000 |ethnicity = 64% Euro/Hispanic , 8% African, 6% East Asian, 4% Amerindian, 4% South Asian; 14% mixed |allies = USofJBR; Mostly Harmless Alliance |currency = ($) JBD |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 99% |cctld = .ke |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd-mm-yy |time_zone = ( ) |footnotes = |portal = }} The Unified Freehold of Peaceful Neutral Survivors (AKA Kern or UFPNS) is an of the United States of JBR and formerly a of the Californian Union. The nation-state of Kern emerged from the former of after the Dissolution, and now includes portions of neighboring counties. The capital and largest city gives its name to the former JBRican territory of Bakersfield. Kern is an autonomous state which historically chose free association with the United States of JBR. Prior to recent political changes in the US of JBR, President Justin Vuong was the titular (serving as President of Kern). The Premier of Kern, Alejandro Vaslov, is the current . Along with the Council of Twelve, he serves as the executive authority within Kern's borders. Diplomatic relations were previously conducted by the US of JBR on Kern's behalf. Contacts with the 'Mostly Harmless Alliance' have reflected Kern's history of independence, since the JBRican government itself was affiliated with the New Pacific Order. Kern's government differs from that of the United States of JBR, as it is not promcapablic. Instead, Kern is a governed by Vaslov and the Council of Twelve, with internal affairs managed by the elected Citizens' Courts. A recent series of conflicts with foreign nations confirmed the association of the UFPNS with the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Kern suffered significant losses, and has been rebuilding. Some citizens believe that Vaslov's decisions were wrong during that so-called "Alliance War". Geography Kern's territory extends east beyond the southern Sierra Nevada and Tehachapi ranges deep into the Mojave Desert, and includes parts of Antelope Valley. To the west, Kern extends across the floor of the San Joaquin Valley to the and beyond, to the former San Luis Obispo county and coastal areas, including Diablo Canyon. To the south, Kern reaches over the Tehachapis into northern regions of the former Los Angeles and Ventura counties, at the borders of the JBRican states of Angeles, Lancaster, Barbaran, and Malibustan. Extending north into the southern San Joaquin Valley, it also includes portions of the former Tulare, Kings, and Inyo counties, where the former lands of the Central Kingdom bordered the US of JBR. Criminal Law Anyone wishing to visit or immigrate to UFPNS/Kern must know the fundamental Laws. The basic laws for any persons who visit or who dwell in Kern are plain and simple: No murder. No coercion of others by force (including assault, rape, kidnapping). No theft of property by stealth (burglary), deceit (fraud), or coercion (robbery). No sexual activity involving minors (defined as under 17 years of age). No use of synthetic or refined psychoactive drugs (although distilled alcoholic beverages are permitted). No laxity or stupidity in the care of infants and/or rearing of offspring. These laws are strictly enforced by the militias of the Citizens' Courts. Treason or militancy against the Unified Freehold of Peaceful Neutral Survivors (UFPNS) of Kern is also forbidden. Perjury in any Court of Law is also forbidden and is subject to harsh penalties. The penalties for breaking Kern's laws are determined and imposed by the Citizens' Courts of Kern. These penalties may include confiscation of money or property, removal of children to charity care, public media ridicule, bond-service until restitution is paid, exile from Kern, or swift public execution by guillotine. Much of Kern's criminal law system derives from the Hebrew Torah. Torture, amputation of limbs, or years of "corrective" incarceration are NOT accepted penalties. Kern has no prisons, although jails and labor camps are maintained for temporary incarceration or bond-servitude. Regulation of marriage and family relationships is delegated to the various religious and social organizations within Kern. Religious or affinity groups may impose any penalties or punishments upon their own members which do not conflict with the basic Laws cited above. Conflicts between groups (and their members) are arbitrated by the Citizens' Courts, whose members are elected by merit from organized entrepreneurial groups (i.e. companies), religious or affinity groups, scientists, disabled or elderly people, artisans, educators, and laborers. Economy Kern has a rich agricultural base, enhanced by mechanized irrigation. Notable crops include carrots, grapes, pistachios, lettuce, almonds, alfalfa, and even cotton in years past. Much of the area's produce is exported to other regions in lucrative trade for water supplies, as a significant portion of Kern's water is supplied by a system of inland canals extending south from the Sacramento delta into the southern San Joaquin Valley (watershed from the mountains provides only part of Kern's water). A "congressman" of the former USA, , once described the richness of Kern: "Our region... is known for its agricultural production, renewable resource development, and energy production. Wine production, cattle ranching, farming, solar and wind development, and commercial space flight are among the hallmarks of our district." Kern has been a major producer of crude oil for over 100 years, beginning with petroleum deposits found in the area of and other oilfields which were drilled and developed in later decades. Recently Kern has innovated the use of wind power in the Tehachapi range, as well as geothermal power and "fracking" technology. In the late 19th to early 20th centuries Kern was also noted for its mineral wealth, including gold and borax deposits. The largest open pit (borax) mine in North America is near the town of Boron in eastern Kern. Some of Kern's energy production comes from the nuclear power plant, which it has maintained and upgraded. Recently, small tiberium ore deposits were reported near Sharktooth Hill northeast of the capital, , but such reports are considered spurious. That area is also a rich source of Pliocene fossils. Despite the turmoil and destruction associated with the Dissolution of the USA during the early 2000's, Kern's railways and roadways were maintained. They continue to function as the primary inland trade routes between the northern and southern parts of the former Californian Union (although, as noted, Kern's agricultural water is chiefly supplied from the north). A so-called "High Speed Rail" system has been suggested as an investment for Kern's future, but many citizens question its long-term cost and viability as a transportation link between the fragmented regions of the former US state of California. Kern's economic infrastructure is entirely owned by private landholders and/or companies which are in turn majority-owned by citizens of Kern. All basic enterprises are operated by local private businesses, including energy production and supply, food production, water supply, and transportation of goods and people. Foreign investment or ownership of Kern's companies is permitted only by a 67% vote of Citizen-shareholders of such companies. Kern's companies and individuals compete in a liberal free market according to the tenets of anarcho-capitalism. All infrastructure construction and maintenance, including electricity, gas, water, roads, and railways, is provided by Citizen-owned companies. Education, communication media, internet access, law enforcement, and judicial courts (see Criminal Law above) are also provided by enterprises owned and operated by Kern's citizens. Currently the only tax in Kern is a 7% sales assessment on all transactions of material goods and services within Kern itself. These funds support the Citizens' Courts, the Council of Twelve, the border militia, diplomatic relations with other nations, and also "Citizen Shield" -- an organization which tests people for prospective Citizenship (both native-born and immigrants). Persons who decline to pay this minimal 7% tax are required to leave the nation of Kern within one year. Other payments may be assessed by various companies which provide infrastructure and essential services (electricity, water, gasoline, natural gas, communications, roadways and railways, etc.) as well as by law enforcement, judicial, and educational enterprises. These payments are assessed by the respective companies or enterprises only upon their own members. Fees or tithes may also be required by affinity groups or religious organizations. Any citizen who objects to such assessments, fees, or tithes is free to leave their respective company or group, and/or depart from the nation of Kern. Because Kern maintains a firmly neutral political stance, it has been the site of significant diplomatic and trade missions between the United States of JBR to the south and east, the former Duchies of the Central Kingdom in northern California, and other nations worldwide. Kern has lucrative trade contracts for its agricultural produce, meat and milk products, mineral ores, oil resources, and energy exports (including geothermal, nuclear, fracking, and wind). Meetings are often held at . Recently Kern has tendered a trade agreement with the Diego Commonwealth, much farther to the south. Military All adult citizens of Kern are considered to be part of the Citizens' Militia, which is the self-defense force of the nation. Adult able-bodied citizens are required to spend three years of 'Activation Service', typically when they attain adulthood at age 18, or whenever they immigrate to Kern. Activation Service consists of six months of physical exercise combined with education in basic literacy and numeracy, as well as military training. This is followed by two years of duty with either the border militia or an internal law enforcement company. Citizens who hold strict pacifist beliefs may serve an equal amount of time in a health-care company. Citizens who choose to remain in public service as a career are accepted as candidates for the Council of Twelve after a period of twenty years. Thereupon they may be nominated to the Council by written acclamation (i.e. petition) of 10% of all Citizens at any time, at which point a general election is called. The Council member (prospective or incumbent) who gains the most votes is elected; the member with the fewest votes is removed from the Council. Certain historic military facilities are located in the "high desert" of eastern Kern, including , , and the . These R&D and military assets are currently under the authority of the United States of JBR, whose nascent Space Infantry is based at Mojave Spaceport. Because of its isolationist/neutral foreign policy, Kern has allowed JBR's military presence. However, Kern does not participate directly in military enterprises (similar to the Russian Federation's control of space travel at in ). Science & Technology Currently Kern has two nuclear-fission power plants in operation -- one located in a remote area near Randsburg, and an older one at Diablo Canyon. Associated companies are also researching nuclear fusion technology, and at least two projects are under construction near both locations, with the goal of supplying all of Kern's energy needs using clean fusion helium-3 reactors, as well as selling surplus electricity to neighboring nations. Some private companies in Kern have developed orbit-capable vehicles at Mojave Spaceport for commercial endeavors, including space tourism to the Moon as well as exploratory missions to Mars. Future plans include the establishment of orbital habitats, Lunar colonization, and the exploration and mining of resources as far away as the Asteroid Belt, the Jovian moons, and possibly Titan or other Saturnian moons. A viable small-scale fusion engine will obviously accelerate these goals. Other speculative projects are currently 'under wraps' (such as enhanced photonic propulsion, space-twisting, Bussard ion-drives, and the use of wormholing). According to some reports, certain private laboratories in Kern have researched ontological multiverse-shifting, cosmic remote viewing, and other concepts for achieving not only superluminal travel, but also time travel. Such research is as yet hypothetical and secretive, but some results have been divulged: One experiment physically retrieved a silver-alloy coin inscribed "Napoleon III/Amerique" showing an obscure profile; on the obverse side, it showed a mint date of 1841 in a city called "Port au Prince" -- radio-dating of the coin (with carbon residue) confirmed its origin as circa 1850-1875. A separate experiment brought into remote-view a newspaper page from San Francisco, dated October 30, 1976. This is a description from one of the viewers: "I saw a different history of the USA after 1962, in which John Kennedy was not assassinated. The USA abandoned South Vietnam and it became part of a southeast Asian bloc of nations allied with Red China. There was a war in the Philippines between a free US-allied government in the north (Luzon) and China-allied insurgent/communists in Mindanao. The USA vigorously defended the democratic government of the Philippines in the north, and defeated the communists within two years using overwhelming military assets, although both sides suffered significant losses... Later there was a conflict between the USSR and China in 1975 in Vietnam, which involved the use of small tactical nukes and expanded to Mongolia. From my viewing, the outcome is unclear; but apparently the USA stayed out of it. That was all I could see." The same remote-viewer said some days later: "Subsequent viewing of another newspaper page from 1975 -- after Kennedy's second term, Richard Nixon was elected in 1968 as a reaction to Kennedy's Philippine War, which had caused thousands of American deaths. Nixon pursued a conservative economic policy, along with efforts toward diplomatic relations with both China and the USSR. He gradually rebuilt the military of the USA, and lowered taxes. The national economy grew during this time. Nixon was re-elected in 1972, and serves as President now." According to this remote-viewer, other pages of the newspaper were unclear; however the Presidential election of 1976 was a primary subject. Democrat nominees included Jimmy Carter, Steve Thompson, and John Anderson. Scientists at this laboratory have questioned why one team was able to retrieve an actual physical object from nearly 200 years ago, but another team was only able to glimpse visual images from newspapers less than 40 years ago. The empirical data (so far) seems to confirm both a "multiverse" and Tau-focus interpretation of cosmic spacetime, as both include Quantum Mechanics and General Relativity. The contradictions may be explained by Information Theory. Some reports claim that one researcher found evidence of a complete "hyper-real" alternate or superior universe, in which ours is merely an imaginary construct. Apparently this person had viewed a video-story called "The Matrix". Also, the sheer flippancy of describing our reality as " " belies such an idiotic concept. Obviously we exist in the real world. History The people of Kern fought a series of bloody skirmishes around the time of the Dissolution to defend their borders, farm and ranch lands, and other resources. There was also violent conflict within the region itself, as various factions fought for dominance. The former 'Kern County' dissolved into chaos, not unlike the USA itself. Out of this turmoil there arose a charismatic writer and orator named Alejandro Vaslov, who grew up in the small town of Edison. He appears to have been largely self-educated. In his early writings he described himself variously as a reincarnation of the legendary Indian/Buddhist emperor or the Filipino polymath . His early (some said monomaniacal) pronouncements were ascribed to youthful enthusiasm. However, his political ideas gradually gained followers over the next few years as he traveled throughout the towns and cities of Kern, espousing a rational philosophy of free-market capitalism, isolationism, religious freedom, moral rectitude, and militant self-defense. His supporters increased in number in all levels of society and among all 'racial' ethnicities. Eventually he was widely acclaimed and accepted as the leader of the UFPNS, and the Premier of Kern. Despite his public writings and speeches, Vaslov has remained secretive about his personal beliefs. He appears to have adopted a synthesis of various ideologies and religions, particularly Soka-Gakkai Buddhism, the objectivist philosophy of , the laws of the Jewish Torah, and the teachings of Jesus Christ -- despite the fact of many profound contradictions between them. Alejandro Vaslov has continued to lead his nation-state during recent wars against certain attackers. He remains as the chief authority and mostly-beloved founder and first Leader of Kern. Religion There is complete freedom of religion in Kern, with the exception of any which teach or condone unlawful (see 'Criminal Law' above) violence or punishment, enslavement of other people, treason against Kern itself, or ritual sacrifice of humans or vertebrate animals. Adherents of certain historical faiths with questionably "violent" scriptures (e.g. Islam, early Christianity, earlier Judaism) have been "grandfathered in" as long as their followers remain non-coercive and non-violent within the nation of Kern itself. However, adherents of any religion who violate Kern's basic laws (see 'Criminal Law' above) are subject to the described penalties. Marriage and divorce are not regulated in Kern except within religious and social affinity groups. People are free to determine the rules of marriage and sex, although casual sexual relationships are generally frowned upon, as they may promote disease and unexpected pregnancies. Cohabitation contracts are accepted within wide guidelines of gender, plurality, and duration. Age is a strict exception, since any sexual activity involving persons under the age of 18 (or mentally impaired persons) is strictly prohibited and punishable by the Kern's Law. Incest is also prohibited. Within these rules, some citizens practice polygamy and polygyny, and some have adopted "plural marriage" within the Water-Brothers (Heinleinist) affinity group. Because of Kern's total religious freedom, many people have immigrated in recent times. Temples, mosques, churches, ashrams, and other religious buildings have been built by their respective groups. Small religious meetings are held in the homes of citizens, or in spaces rented from businesses. Many faith-based charities have flourished and provide assistance to other citizens. Minority faiths such as Jihadi-Sufis, Wiccans, Secular Humanoids, Elvisists, Voodounists, Odinists, Two-Seed-in-the-Spirit Baptists, FLDS Mormons, NZ Jedis, Zensunnis, and New Amish have all formed affinity groups within Kern's territory. Culture Kern's culture reflects its recent history as part of California. Traditional US-American and Mexican foods predominate in its cuisine, along with strong Asian and other influences. One might find a Korean taco, a Mexican lasagna dish, a Norwegian shishkabob, or a Chinese piroshki -- all sold by the same mobile street vendor. Most sports and entertainment trends have followed the dominant pre-Dissolution memes, although Kern maintains a tradition of "country western" music, and the largest city (Bakersfield) was once known as "Nashville West". Fermented fruit and grain products are permitted in Kern. Marijuana is grown in Kern and exported to other nations, along with industrial hemp products. Psychoactive herbs and entheogens are legal for possession or consumption in their natural (i.e. plant-based) forms. Chemically refined forms are forbidden (e.g. cocaine or heroin) except for approved medical use. The production and/or use of synthetic drugs (e.g. methamphetamine or PCP) is outlawed. Kern has a strong commitment to literacy and reading. Public libraries are one of the few "non-essential" enterprises that are supported by the national 7% sales tax. Citizens may borrow books, CDs, DVDs, and other media at libraries. In addition, a wide variety of free or paid classes and seminars are offered by individuals, educational and religious organizations, and commercial corporations. Citizens may also purchase books or other media at the public libraries; this serves as a subsidiary conduit for the free exchange of information. Several unusual customs have developed in Kern. These include inviting vacationing tourists to swim and drown in the Kern River during the summer (and warning them not to drown), hosting guinea pig or snail races and frog-jumping contests, igniting spinning swastikas or cross-shaped fireworks near border checkpoints, watching movies on plasma TV's while floating in swimming pools, holding "demolition derbies" using remote-controlled weaponized monster trucks, and of course the annual "Herding of the Cats" tournament in Pumpkin Center (which is always a lot of fun). Renaissance faires, karaoke bars, chess tournaments, dancing flash mobs, dog wrestling, speed-dating conventions, and jazz concerts are also popular. Politics Kern had collapsed into near-anarchy after the Dissolution of the old USA. During this time of confusion a young writer and political philosopher appeared on the scene. Coming from mixed Russian/Filipino and Hispanic/Scottish ancestry, he adopted the surname "Vaslov". Although utilizing only basic print media with pamphlets and newspapers, he gained wide readership and popular support. He became an active community organizer throughout the region once his ideas became known, but he only rarely appeared for public speaking events. Along with his many friends and supporters, he eventually created the nation-state of Kern as a viable, discrete political entity. After a sustained period of stability, consolidation, and economic growth for UFPNS/Kern, he was acclaimed Premier upon its acceptance as a free associate state of the United States of JBR. Under Vaslov's leadership, Kern has pursued a policy of libertarian/capitalist economics, minimal government, freedom of religion, free media expression, and free public association, along with a firm stance of political isolationism toward surrounding nations and the outside world. Kern still maintains a well-armed Citizens' militia for defense of the people, their property, their lands, and their way of life against any and all exterior threats. For further details, please see the sections above. Education Education of children is provided at home by parents or guardians, or by privately-operated schools at the expense of the parent(s). Full citizenship in Kern is granted to native-born children and prospective immigrants (minimum age of 18) upon completion of a basic examination of intelligence, survival skills, and general knowledge -- including world history, logic, literacy (both reading and writing) and numeracy (arithmetic and algebra). This "Citizenship Exam" is provided once per year by Citizen Shield, a tax-funded regulatory agency. Minors (under age 18) are provided training in basic self-defense and unarmed combat skills as part of their basic education. This has been accepted by most of the education companies and affinity groups of Kern, but it is not mandatory. After a three-year training period, any able-bodied, able-minded citizen (age at least 18) with no recorded violations of basic Criminal Law may openly carry a personal firearm at age 21. At that point they are considered to be part of the border militia, and are expected to help defend Kern against any foreign attack. Prospective immigrants to Kern are required to undergo a one-year probationary period, background check, and drug testing, followed by the aforementioned Citizenship Exam. Current Events There has been discussion in the Premier's Council of Twelve as to the long-term viability of Kern's self-governance as a "under the thumb" of Premier Vaslov. The whole idea of politics is distasteful to the Council and the people, as most of them are extremely independent and libertarian. After contact and association with the US of JBR, the innovative concept of a promcapablic form of government has stirred debate among Kern's citizens and Council members. They question Vaslov's ongoing dominance as the "first and only" Premier of Kern. An open is being discussed as a step toward removing him from power, and electing a new Premier from the Council of Twelve. At the founding of the UFPNS, the Premier's Council of Twelve was personally chosen by Alejandro Vaslov from his most loyal, intelligent, and economically successful supporters. (It should be noted that all current Council members were chosen by Vaslov, and none of them have retired, resigned, or died in the ensuing years.) Some citizens have suggested that the Council should exercise veto power over Vaslov's acts and decisions, but only by unanimous secret vote. Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR